


The Troubles of Waking

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Shamelessness, Sort Of, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: "Ash."Ah it was Eiji. He must have been back from his trip. He was shaking him some more, gentle but insisted. His soothing tone did nothing to make Ash want to wake."Ash, you can't sleep here. I know you're awake." Eiji chuckled, fingers dancing on his cheeks. Ash cracked an eye open and saw Eiji's smiling face. "Come on."But Ash closed his eyes once more, brows furrowing for more sleep.Now Eiji huffed.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	The Troubles of Waking

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles  
> There's no explanation here.  
> Just a fic I wrote in an impulse agshsjsj anyway

Ash was sleeping.

He hadn't slept this comfortably in years. He hadn't had the chance to take a nap with all the tension that came with being a gang leader, and every night he was plagued by dreams and nightmares, memories that never wanted to let go. Sleep was something that eluded his grasp, and the chances of finding him passes out was so rare. 

Now that he had all his past behind him, he was able to sleep whenever he wanted. Him being in Japan offered a kind of peace that he could never get from New York or Cape Cod. He cherished it. He cherished every moment of it. It wasn't easy, but Ash was content. 

So he was taking an afternoon nap on their couch while Eiji was off grocery shopping and taking Buddy for a walk. Their cat was dozing on his chest as well, purring, lulling him to sleep. 

It was good. Life was good. He felt boneless, like floating off somewhere in a very pleasant place. If this was how sleeping often felt, then he really was missing out in all his twenty three years in God's green earth.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but at some point he felt someone shaking him. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to move at all. He was in the middle of a good dream (which he wouldn't be able to tell you now because he's already forgotten) and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Ash."

Ah it was Eiji. He must have been back from his trip. He was shaking him some more, gentle but insisted. His soothing tone did nothing to make Ash want to wake. 

"Ash, you can't sleep here. I know you're awake." Eiji chuckled, fingers dancing on his cheeks. Ash cracked an eye open and saw Eiji's smiling face. "Come on."

But Ash closed his eyes once more, brows furrowing for more sleep. 

Now Eiji huffed. 

"Ash." He didn't sound so gentle anymore. "Wake up." He shook harder. 

Faintly, he noticed their cat stretching on his chest and getting up to lie down somewhere else. 

Ash can't help the smile breaking out of his lips. He shook as he suppressed his chuckles. Eiji was probably pouting by now.

"Aaaaaashu!" His accent started to bleed into his words. Yes, he's definitely pouting. "Seriously it's so hard to get you up." 

He crouched down, the voice was now nearer to his ear. "Ash. I swear you better--gah!" 

Ash pulled Eiji to his lap, then grabbing his cheeks to a kiss. Lips pressed against his own, shooting sparks in Ash's body. Eiji gave a squeak of surprise, Ash swallowed it down with a tongue probing into Eiji's mouth. 

His palms slid to the back of Eiji's neck, pulling him even closer, Eiji's hands were on his chest for support. Moans and groans spilled from his throat, Eiji was squirming on top of him, and Ash's pants were getting tighter. Eiji was getting bothered too. He was trembling against Ash's touch, hardness already brushing on his thigh. 

When Eiji pulled away, Ash would chase his lips back for another filthy kiss, and another, and another. Ash was rolling his hips against his, desperate for friction. 

"Wait!" Eiji finally pulled away. "Not now." He panted, but his voice was high pitched and needy. 

Ash fluttered his eyes open, oh what a sight it was to greet him. Eiji flushed red, lips slick and puffed. His eyes were glazed, but urgent. 

"Why not?" Ash's own voice was raspy from sleep. He stroked his hands on Eiji's waist, making circles with his thumbs on the other's waist. Eiji shivered. That sent a delicious shock through Ash's chest. 

"It's because we're here, you dumbass." Sing was already covering his eyes, mortified. Akira was next to him, looking flushed but also grinning wide at them. 

"Don't stop on our account. Go ahead." The girl grinned at them, and Ash just felt a little pang of guilt. Eiji was already covering his face, the tips of his ears red. Ash wanted to apologise, but part of him also wanted to be shameless.

"Maybe we will." Ash continued to roll his hips, and Eiji squeaked at the movement. 

Sing spluttered. "My eyes! Oh god, you sort yourselves. Akira, let's go. We'll go for a walk. Make sure you're done in thirty minutes!" Akira made a noise of protest before leaving. Ash sighed, and then stared back at Eiji.

"You're a shameless tease do you know that?" Eiji reprimanded. He was frowning at him, but the desire and lust never left his face.

"Shut up. You like it." Ash chuckled.

"Not in front of them!" Eiji whined, turning into a darker shade of red. 

"Shhh." Ash slipped his fingers through the hem of Eiji's shirt, just above his pants, teasing the skin in there. "Less talk, more moaning."

"Shameless bastard." Eiji groaned, his hardness once again gaining interest.

"Mhmm. I bet I can make you cum in under thirty." Ash wagered, eyes fluttering. Eiji's eyes were glinting with competitiveness. 

"I believe I can make you cum on even less." Eiji grinned. 

Ash laughed. "It's on."


End file.
